badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Man With The Ax
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. One night, i was with my friend Tyler having a sleep over at our friend Mitchel’s house. The night was going great. We were chowing down on corn dogs, playing video games. All good and grand. Then Tyler opens Mitchel’s window and leans out to have a cigarette. About halfway through his smoke, we all hear a scraping noise. (Tyler being the only one of us in the position to see whats making the noise says) ” Holy shit guys, come look at this”. Curious, Mitchell and I move towards the window. The three of us look out only too see a man in the alley-way behind Mitchel’s house. Only this is no casual person on a midnight-stroll. He is dragging a mining ax behind him. The way he is holding is is as if he is… tired… exhausted even. The ax is kicking up sparks in every direction as it drags across the asphalt. His walking slows as he moves toward the middle of the alley-way. Soon he is at a complete stop. His head turns towards us. then his arm follows. he slowly raises his arm with his index finger pointing out. We duck down realizing he has noticed us. When one of us (Tyler) gains the courage to look. He is gone. no footsteps heard beforehand, no more scraping, nothing. He just disappeared into thin air. I check my phone… 3:16 Soon enough, we’ve all forgotten about the man with the ax. We fall asleep about an hour later. I’m the first to wake up the next day. i check my phone. 12:46. i wake up Tyler and Mitchell. We have some cereal and then play x-box. About a half hour later, we hear a knock at the door. The knock turns out to be out friend Brady. He comes in and sits down for a while. the day so far has been like any other, But soon enough, it will take a turn for the worse… Tyler says he has to go to the bathroom. About 45 minutes later, Tyler is still gone. No one thinks anything of it. some time later, there is a knock on the door to Mitchell’s room. Brady, being right next to the door, opens it within a few seconds of the knock. When the door opens, there is no one to be found. Brady and I take a few steps out to see if someone was playing a trick on us. Me up front, Brady a few feet behind. Just then, Brady bumps into something, but not something solid. Something that isn’t there, something invisible. I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t believe what happens next. Brady gets out the beginning of “What the Fu-“. Then he is picked up and thrown into the wall behind him. Hard enough to put a hole in it. Unhurt but shaken up, i help Brady off the ground. At that moment, Tyler comes out to see “what that loud bang was?”. Brady tells him ” What ever the fuck it was, it threw me against a wall” Next, we hear a scream from Mitchell’s sister’s room. The three of us run in to check on her, but her door won’t open. Brady kicks it in to find her holding her stuffed bear, and her room in shambles. At this point, I just book it out of Mitchell’s house along with Tyler and Brady. From that day on, I said i would never go back there. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Engwish